<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>薄暮——华瑶|华珏 by lemondropme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954887">薄暮——华瑶|华珏</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemondropme/pseuds/lemondropme'>lemondropme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>宁为紫禁玉 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:47:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemondropme/pseuds/lemondropme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>宁为紫禁玉 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966900</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>少年时期，华珏因为生母出身掖庭罪奴之后，在皇子们中也一向抬不起头，后来母亲迁去椒房宫偏殿，多得主位李氏照拂，他也一并养在多子多福的宜皇贵妃膝下，和皇五子、皇九子一同长大，这才日子渐渐好过一些。</p><p>华瑶的母亲，是建熙帝一母同胞的妹妹容成公主华怡，如今的卢太后嫡女，领着正亲王爵。</p><p>同为天潢贵胄血脉，他自卑敏感，生性多疑，不肯轻易多说一句话，多行一步路，唯恐落人话柄给母亲招致灾祸。</p><p>华瑶却从来开朗豁达，心性疏豪，作为未来承袭正亲王爵的嫡长女，自小蒙圣恩垂怜，跟皇子皇女们一道在花萼相辉楼学六艺五经，她备受帝宠，在妃嫔里更是混的风生水起，即使在宫斗对头冤家，也不妨碍她同样的来往热络。</p><p>到了外傅之年，十岁的华瑶理所当然入宫见习，在尚仪局司宾制下，做些导引朝见、宴会赐廪，掌执文书之事。</p><p>建熙二十九年，华珏服礼，额娘身份所限，并非一宫主位，不便给他赐下媵侍。宜皇贵妃将椒房宫的女官张氏婉清赐给他，华珏并未收用内帏做侧妃，而是在开府后奉她为廉郡王府司殿。</p><p>建熙三十四年，十六岁的荣朝郡王华瑶，与二十岁的廉郡王华琛成婚。</p><p>在这之前，从没人想过他们的结合。</p><p>华瑶之母华怡，是正亲王，镇国容成公主，太后独女，圣人的嫡亲妹妹。</p><p>华瑶其实有太多选择，七族名门世子，六宗武门英才，原本是任君挑选。素来该坐产招夫的，挑个品貌端庄秉性柔顺，也出身不俗的进来给她当王夫主持中聩，好让她作为家主安心在外继承家名。</p><p>而华琛是天家帝子，单论生母出身掖庭，就算本人有才学颇能自进，这几年也比较讨圣人欢心，但终究是个无依无靠的卑微皇子，前途未卜，一个郡王妃的虚名，哄一哄外人还罢，少有知道内情的七族六宗嫡出女青眼相加。更何况是华瑶？说一句他高攀贵女绝不为过。</p><p>这两人都是郡王爵，一方是要继承正亲王爵，一方又到底是圣人之子，算起来也是表兄妹，究竟谁娶谁嫁却都不妥当。</p><p>不可能让未来的正亲王，嫁进廉郡王府当王妃。也不可能让皇子出身的廉郡王，把自己嫁过去当未来主夫。</p><p>最后婚礼流程下来，建熙帝拍板取了折中的法子，另外在崇仁坊赐下婚房。华瑶从家里搬出来，华珏也从入苑坊的廉郡王府搬出来。两人单独出来合住，也就免了任何一方坐着轿子把自己送上门去，以至于都不成上下体统的事。</p><p>婚房用的牌匾到底是“荣朝郡王府”，就在正亲王府对街。礼法上说起来，却还是华珏这天家贵子下嫁。</p><p>到底婚书也约好，妻无二侧，夫无二室，也算是各自留足了体面。至于实际上在春官礼法上是“迎娶方“的华瑶，以后官场应酬，是否会抱一抱身边陪酒的伎者，或者干脆和哪个同僚共谐一番鱼水之欢，那也是有的华珏去忍了。</p><p>两姓联姻，一堂缔约，良缘永结，匹配同称。</p><p>谨以白头之约，书向鸿笺，好将红叶之盟，载明鸳谱。</p><p>这段婚姻，一开始就是小皇子忍辱负重的高攀，为了能顺利进入朝堂核心，他给自己寻找了最好的岳家作为依仗。</p><p>华瑶在龙牙卫，朝堂上也能和他成为盟友，华瑶对他的志向洞若观火，却十分淡然处之。甚至跟他说过：“囿于后苑这样的事我做不来，若是将来你真有问鼎九五之日，自有愿意相夫教子的七宗六姓女来配你，我便成人之美与你和离。”</p><p>定下婚事后，他往宫中去请安。先去椒房宫正殿拜过有养育之恩的宜皇贵妃李氏，他到的时候，卫氏立在阶下，正服侍皇贵妃簪花。</p><p>椒房宫李氏是五姓女出身，一入宫便是主位，多年圣宠不衰，育有二子后封为贵妃，昭阳宫懿仁皇后柳氏去后，后位虚悬多年，只是因为圣人接连去了两位皇后难免迷信些，心中对后位颇有讳莫，加上皇子们日渐长成，若子因母贵冠上嫡出之名，无异于储位争夺更添风暴。因而不再设立皇后，只晋为皇贵妃，位同副后，授总理宫事之权。其实除了这个头衔外，李氏如今在宫中跟皇后也无甚区别。</p><p>李娘娘先对他道恭喜：“圣人对阿瑶那孩子，比着小十一那般疼。她是容成公主之后，将来要承袭正亲王爵，身份尊贵，又在朝中理事，见多识广，自然不同于寻常后院闺秀。我听圣人说是她心悦你，主动请皇帝、太后和正亲王亲自定下来的，这天大的脸面，也是你的福气。你们又一同在宫中长大，等闲夫妻不过父母媒妁之言，哪里来的这从小相处的情份，更要好好珍惜才是。”</p><p>这番话说是恭喜，却实在劝他惜福。他如何不知道这桩婚事是自己高攀？他虽然是皇子，母家身份却实在卑微，更是掖庭宫奴罪臣之后，他在诸多皇子中，更没有多得圣心。若不是这桩婚事，他至今连个正经爵位都没有。</p><p>而华瑶的母亲容成公主却是当今卢太后嫡出，与圣人一母同胞，这满宫皇子，就连李氏生的老九都是委屈她，硬要说也就东宫的身份可堪与她匹配。</p><p>“儿臣谨领皇贵妃教诲。”</p><p>李娘娘坦然受了他的礼，便转身对卫氏说：“小八的好日子将近，难得他进宫来，你且不必在我这里做规矩，母子俩往后头说说话罢。”</p><p>卫氏是掖庭罪籍出身，循例只能逐级晋封，比宫女子还不如。有生以来四次晋位是在她承幸、生子、儿子成年、儿子封衔，如今华珏成婚，在高堂主宾位置上接受新婚夫妻参拜的，是太后、容成长公主、建熙帝和宜皇贵妃，再如何也轮不到她这个身份卑微上不得台面的生母。</p><p>只是建熙帝怕人家说出去面子不好看，破格升了她两个品阶，如今在正七阶充衣。实际上不过仍然是个不得入玉牒，身后随葬八十一御妻陵寝，不得专人供奉的位阶。</p><p>每三年五姓七家贵女秀选入宫，起始点最差也同样是正七阶，那些年轻女子此后还有漫漫前途无量，成为二十七世妇，乃至三妃九嫔一宫主位。可卫氏早已不得圣宠，若华珏再不争气些，郡王爵位上未有寸进，那她这生母，一生也就不过这个位份了。</p><p>卫氏是宜皇贵妃的宫里人，承幸后便一直住在椒房宫偏殿，儿子生下来也是给主位娘娘名下教养，李娘娘的主殿富丽雍容，一看就是位同副后的做派。她这里却青灯简素。</p><p>卫氏让华珏坐了，吩咐宫侍烹茶来。华珏便道：“我来罢，我今儿正带了两枚建州茶膏来，给母亲尝鲜。”</p><p>“我听李娘娘说起，这建州茶膏制以异味，胶以金缕，名曰耐重儿，今年岁贡入宫不过凡七八枚而已，这样的名贵东西，你何处得来许多。”</p><p>华珏亲自将茶饼文火烤至散发清香，碾研茶末，一面回卫氏：“儿子如今与从前不同，如今什么东西府里都尽有的，孝敬母亲原属应当，母亲放心受用便是。”</p><p>“你这孩子自小就这样，许多事闷在心里，连母亲都不肯吐露，可儿女亲事乃是一辈子的，这桩婚事，你究竟意下如何？”</p><p>华珏将滤好的山泉水注于鍑中，当水沸如鱼目，微微有声时，卫氏将那盛盐盒递与他，华珏便从中取出少许食盐，投入沸水之中：“这婚事是圣人同容成长公主亲自定下来的，哪里来得我置喙的余地，不过奉旨完婚罢。”</p><p>卫氏叹道：“那荣朝小郡王，身份高贵，容貌才情都好，我自然没话说，只是母亲担心我的身份拖累你，叫你在妻家面前抬不起头。”</p><p>华珏当鍑边如涌泉连珠二沸之时，从鍑中盛出水一瓢备用，同时以竹夹绕沸水中心环绕搅动，将备好之末茶按与水量相应的比例投入水中：“正亲王府从不是看众出身的人，何况华瑶的身份已足够尊贵，是正经的皇亲国戚，将来又要袭爵，她和五姓七家哪一个联姻坐大都不妥当，唯有与皇室相配，不论圣人还是正亲王，两厢方才周全。”</p><p>“这个道理我自然知道的，不过这许多皇子，怎么偏偏选中了你。”</p><p>“儿子不瞒母亲，明面上，是她向圣人和正亲王求娶我，实际上，却是儿子暗中以色相诱。”他堂堂皇子，说出这样心惊的话来，却不显的落拓：“华瑶是风月场里做惯了功夫的人，色相只能惑她一时，情爱真假从来瞒不过她去，说穿了这桩婚事的获利，彼此都心知肚明，她绝不是会被情爱冲昏头脑的人，所有看似轻率的举动的背后，都是慎之又慎的最终抉择。”</p><p>鍑中茶之浮沫溢出，华珏待水三沸势若奔涛之时，以备好之二沸水浇点茶汤，止沸育华，又将浮在水面上的黑色沫子撇去，当水再开时，茶之沫饽渐生于水面之上，如雪似花，茶香满室。他将鍑中煮出的头一碗奉给卫氏：“茶汤正好，阿娘请用吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>华瑶这样的尊贵出身，匹配皇子那叫相得益彰，母家出身差一些的皇子，放她那儿还是下嫁。</p><p>五姓七宗的世家女大致分为两类，一类是安守闺阁，贞静贤淑，择夫必是煊赫的名门望族，只看门第身家，婚姻是筹码，用于朝堂之上为家族父兄助力。再有好些奔着往宫里去出人头地，拿皇后的模版从小教导，不幸指婚配个庶出贝子都是要投胎再来的程度。</p><p>还有一种是如同兄弟们一般培养，读书科举入仕，一般会选些清流门第家世人口简单的夫婿娶回家来，丈夫领散勋或做个小官，有的干脆赋闲在家一心教养儿女，妻子则支撑门楣延续世家的荣耀，其中有官声显赫之辈，纳几方侧夫的也是寻常。</p><p>按理来说，华瑶这样天潢贵胄，要继承正亲王爵的，是该走第二条路的。</p><p>可她择夫的标准，偏偏受了祖母和母亲的影响，既要志趣相同都能在官场上齐头并进，还要容貌才华样样不差，更得门第相当，做得了未来正亲王夫的人。</p><p>且不说华瑶看不看得上，就算符合条件的世家子，如今男帝当朝又不用选秀入宫，谁不是奔着同样衣紫腰金去的，跟她有些风月便罢，要说正经嫁娶却纷纷劝退。</p><p>毕竟你能让正亲王嫡长女，生父还是莫家家主这样姑娘下嫁嘛？更不提华瑶从小和皇子皇女一起念书长大，皇帝舅舅对她爱如珍宝，五姓七宗的门第再怎么高，放她这里也是独一份的超然。</p><p>再加上华瑶将来要袭正亲王爵，和哪个世家联姻，她是不在意，别人家还不敢把儿子嫁给她，怕有攀附之嫌呢？</p><p>建熙三十七年，九月木兰秋弥，太子华珉被废除幽禁，皇长子直郡王、十三皇子被圈禁。</p><p>建熙三十八年，正月，圣人召集廷臣，审问谁为首倡立八皇子廉亲王华珏，群臣惶恐，列诸罪状，宥死拘禁，停食俸。</p><p>华珏说：“我已前途尽毁，日后也只会拖累你。”</p><p>“我好歹也是个龙牙卫五阶典军，也有月俸三千，食料六百，防阁五千，杂用五百文，养你和孩子是够了。“华瑶给病榻上的他喂一口粥：“再怎么受你连累，我也不至于会丢了世袭王爵，给本王作王夫还委屈你了？”</p><p>华珏被她气笑：“我赋闲在家相妻教女吗？”</p><p>“女儿有一大堆保公保嬷围着转呢，你只要相妻就好。”</p><p>“……可算让你等着了。”</p><p>“我的八爷，人可要知足，你想想看，嫁给哪个五姓女，如今还敢不顾触怒君威把你养家里，还不见兔子撒鹰似的，赶去光德坊京兆府衙跟你和离？抱上我这棵大树就赶紧偷笑吧你。”</p><p>“那我该谢谢你了？”</p><p>华珏也就此闲下来，华瑶也风雨不弃，比以往更加顾家，她在官场上奋进，两人反而感情加深，华珏被勒令在家反省，非节假日不能入宫探视母亲，华瑶就多多替他照拂。</p><p>原本建熙三十七年，生下长女华晞后，建熙三十九年冬，华瑶又生下次子华晖。</p><p>所以即使到建熙四十年三月被赦免，他被圣人复了爵位，也并不再像过去，急着出去谋求，反而安安心心继续在家带孩子。</p><p>华珏每天早上送妻子出门应卯，然后回来哄女儿起床，女儿到了该启蒙的年龄，华珏教她晨读，陪着临摹完一整幅大字，也就到了中午。</p><p>跟两个孩子一起吃过饭，再给儿子喂饭换尿布，一大两小玩一会儿午睡后，牵了女儿的手往外间跟王府武师学简单的童子功，为来年入读冬学做准备。</p><p>等到申酉时，如果晚间没有应酬华瑶就该从公房回来了，她要批公文的时候还能把盏研墨，给她红袖添个香，等忙完了自然是夫妻情切，有一天琐碎却甜蜜的小事可以床头私话说个没完……</p><p>其实如今朝里女官渐多，女子在外支撑门户，丈夫在家相妻教女，相对也就有了当家主夫这个说法。但华珏这个位分的皇室宗亲，心甘情愿在家带孩子的到底不多，难免有拘泥世俗陈见者背后口舌。</p><p>说他堂堂天家贵胄靠妻子养着也好，说他被政治斗争消磨了心志也好，华珏也不过一笑置之。</p><p>华琅为了荣公府的小情人上门来说情，也少不了揶揄：“从前都是求到阿兄这里，如今阿嫂在龙牙卫权高位重，我只求阿嫂庇护罢，还要阿兄给吹枕边风才是。”</p><p>华珏只笑着问他：“九弟想托尽欢照拂的，可是赵郡李氏那位衔玉而诞的公子？”</p><p>“不错。”</p><p>“吾弟心悦之人并非女子，也曾一度为世俗之见所扰，世人爱说些天地阴阳乾坤守序的昏话，九郎己所不欲，何施于兄之身？”</p><p>“是我孟浪玩笑，阿兄不要怪罪。”</p><p>“我知你轻浮惯了，这话说与我便罢，若叫你阿嫂听了去，难免添堵。那些个男主外女主内的陈规陋习，我和她原不放在心上，但若是自家兄弟尚且拿这个玩笑，岂不令她寒心？尽欢对我患难不弃，不仅是夫妻之情，更有知己之恩。她胸有万千丘壑，建的是济世安民之业。而我能教养儿女，孝顺长辈，为她免除后顾之忧。这方是两姓之好，体同一心。”</p><p>“这些我都知道，只是阿兄也有一腔抱负，济世之才，只囿于后院未免可惜。”</p><p>“有才而无处可施者，叫做可惜可叹。顺心而为施才于庙堂外，叫做如愿以偿。真正的平等，是人生的道路不被性别所束缚，能朝堂之上振衣袂，也能画栏西畔看鸳鸯。从前我权谋恣炎横，汲营役心力，如今只愿相妻挽鹿，教女丸熊。治国与齐家二者间，焉有贵贱高下之分？”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>